Sasori Si Tudung Merah
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Bukan Sasori Si Pasir Merah. Dan bukan cerita anak-anak. Sedikit bumbu lime  Yeah


Baca aje deh… Hehehehe

Naruto dan segala karakternya milik Kishimoto-sensei.

Cerita ini versi Ara Shinju. Jika ada kesamaan, maka itu unsure ketidaksengajan.

WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, SHOUNEN-AI CONTENT, GAJHE, ABAL, RATING T NYERMPET NAIK *?*

TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA!

Okey, enjoy this fic ^.^/

Sasori Si Tudung Merah

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Burung-burung beterbangan ke sana dan kemari sambil melantunkan kicauan merdu. Seseorang bertudung merah berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan keranjang anyam di tangan kirinya.

Dia Sasori. Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang cantik—sehingga nyaris tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya seorang laki-laki, dengan langkah kakinya yang pasti menuju rumah neneknya, Chiyo. Sasori menyesalkan perbuatan neneknya yang memutuskan membangun rumah masa tuanya di dalam hutan. Padahal masih banyak komplek-komplek dan apartemen bertengger di luar sana.

Sasori melewati pepohonan rindang, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus, mengibaskan tudung merahnya sesekali. Tenang dan damai. Hingga suatu ketika Negara Api datang menyerang.

Bukan

Hingga suatu ketika Si Musang Itachi mengamati Sasori dari kejauhan. Air liurnya menetes di ujung-ujung giginya yang tajam.

"Khu khu khu… Sudah lama aku tidak menyantap seekor gadis kecil", gumamnya dalam hati. Dia sungguh seekor musang yang sok tahu.

Dengan tipu muslihat (murahan)nya, Itachi pergi mendahului Sasori. Ia pergi ke satu-satunya tempat tinggal di hutan itu, rumah nenek Chiyo.

Namun untuk mengusir nenek-nenek perkasa tentu tidaklah mudah. Itachi harus menyusun strategi yang tepat untuk memindahkan sang nenek sebelum cucunya tiba.

"Aku puny aide."

Dengan lompatan ala musang ninja *?*, ia menuju rumah nenek Chiyo, dan coba tebak, nenek Chiyo sedang menyiapkan hidangan untuk cucunya nanti.

TOK TOK TOK

Chiyo membukakan pintu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di hadapan Chiyo dan… Si nenek terjebak genjutsu. Itachi kemudian menyeret paksa tubuh nenek yang banetet itu untuk kemudian disembunyikan di balik semak belukar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nenek!" teriak Sasori.

"Masuk…" jawab Itachi dari dalam. Ia menyamar menjadi nenek dengan sempurna, berkat keriput alaminya.

Sasori masuk dengan polosnya. Ia menghampiri kamar Chiyo, menemui sesosok nenek yang sangat dicintainya sedang berbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Itachi yang menyamar itu menahan sebisa mungkin air liurnya. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memangsa Sasori.

"Ini, aku bawakan buah-buahan untuk nenek," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Terima kasih, Cu," jawab Chiyo gadungan.

Sasori menatap tubuh renta di hadapannya jeli, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa hidung nenek sangat besar?"

"Ah, nggak kok, biasa aja."

"Kenapa gigi nenek tajam-tajam?"

"Itu… karena di hutan, nenek suka makan daging."

"Lalu, kenapa nenek tambah gendut? Kenapa nenek belum menyiram bunga yang di sana? Kenapa nenek…"

"AAAARRGGGGHHHH…. LU BAWEL BANGET SEEEHH? RRAAAAWWWWRRR!" Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan itu membongkar penyamarannya. Ia membanting Sasori ke ranjang. Tudung merahnya terlepas hingga menampilkan wajah cantiknya dengan sangat jelas.

"Hhhhh… Hhhhh… Aku akan memakanmu, gadis kecil…" tutur Itachi. Ia menjilati leher Sasori penuh nafsu.

"Aaahhhh… aaa.. apa? Ga..dis.. ngghhh… kecil, katamu?" balas Sasori sepertiga takut, sepertiga kesal, dan sepertiga menikmati.

Itachi tidak menggubris. Ia terus mempermainkan lidahnya di daerah telinga, leher hingga dada bagian atas Sasori.

"Kau laki-laki rupanya," bisiknya pelan, "tapi tidak masalah…"

Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya, melihat Sasori yang wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku gigit bagian mana dulu, ya?" seringai Itachi.

"Jangan... Jangan makan aku! Tidak! AAHHHHHHH…" Sasori menjerit cukup keras saat Itachi berusaha menggigit bagian penting miliknya.

Sasori meronta, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Itachi . Tetapi musang itu terlalu liar baginya. Ia berhasil meraih bagian itu, serta merta air mata Sasori meleleh.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

BRAK!

Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia bangkit, dan memutar pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Oh, tidak…"

"LUUUUU MUSANG TUYUULLLL BRENGSEEEKKKK! BERANI-BERANINYE LU MERKOSA CUCU GUE, YEEEEE! RASAAAIIIIINNNNN….!" Nenek Chiyo muncul dengan gagah mode on sambil melayangkan tendangan mautnya tepat di kepala Itachi.

Musang itu terpental. Chiyo langsung ngambil golok dan ngebacok itu musang ampe K.O.

R.I.P Itachi

Sasori masih terkulai lemas, sambil berusaha merapikan pakaiannya sebisa mungkin. Ia merasa malu untuk menatap neneknya.

"Nenek… aku…" Sasori mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Kalo lu tadi gak tereak, mungkin aye gak sadar-sadar dari genjutsu musang sialan itu. Hahahahaha," jawab Chiyo selow-selow aja.

Cucunya itu langsung blushing parah.

===TAMAT===


End file.
